


Pause

by aviatordame



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatordame/pseuds/aviatordame
Summary: Link thinks, despite the three of them amidst a war, the world has never felt so tranquil.‘Good night,’ he whispers, happy.[Impa/Mipha/Link smut.]
Relationships: Impa/Link/Mipha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: LoZ: Botw/AoC Rareship Bingo





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it. I actually wrote it.  
> Enjoy!

At the time, Mipha had considered herself sober. She _was_ , for the most part, unlike her two companions. Although, in all honesty, to blame their intoxication would be a mistake.

Perhaps Mipha is too insightful at times, because she has noticed a gradual, yet clear transformation in their dynamic with one another. They enjoy missions together, and tend to leap at the opportunity whenever there is a chance for just the three of them to be alone. Not to mention Link is suspiciously chattier every time it is the three of them; it is no longer work or duty for him, but actually fun.

Of course the zora princess isn’t completely oblivious to flirtations or when people take a genuine interest in her. Such interest isn’t new as far as Link is concerned, but there is a specific sort of thrill when Mipha realises Impa is paying her considerable amount of compliments. More so than the others. Plus, at times, Mipha is _certain_ Impa is watching her; potentially out of curiosity, or study, or maybe Impa _does_ like the view. After all, Mipha is most energetic when in battle.

Plus Link and Impa share many similarities. They are decent with a blade, and the level of concentration they put into their work and training is more than admirable. Not to mention they both come from orphaned backgrounds, having worked their way up the ranks independently, despite all that was against them. Mipha isn’t sure if the two have spoken about their pasts with each other, but it’s certainly a shared characteristic. And while they are both easily distracted and a little dim at times, they are exceptional in battle. In fact, the best Mipha has witnessed.

She finds herself liking not only Link’s company, but Impa’s as well. They both make her laugh; they are easy to get along with; fantastic people to work with, and they are both _very_ easy on the eyes. Their prettiness has not escaped Mipha, and she catches herself admiring Impa’s form just as much as Link’s. It is a confusing yet thrilling sensation she holds for them both, and sometimes it’s hard for her mind not to wander.

The three have them have set up camp after searching for materials to build more superior weapons. The battle against Calamity Ganon only draws nearer, and the three of them are preparing themselves for the worst. Knowing it would be a cold night, Impa brought some whisky to share, only for the alcohol to be drained quite quickly. For the most part, Mipha is quiet, listening to both Link and Impa in conversation, amused at how their sobriety begins to disappear. They are noticeably growing more and more comfortable with one another. Link is actually quite loud and flamboyant when drunk, and Impa’s sense of humour has definitely heightened––even the most unfunny thing is absolutely hilarious to her.

Mipha sighs, thinking _this is really nice_.

To be away from the war. To watch these two have fun, it’s heart-warming.

And then, Link leans back, droopy eyes and smiling lazily.

‘You both look really good.’

It’s a bizarre compliment. Mipha doesn’t know what to make of it, but fortunately Impa laughs at him, easing the tension. Another compliment is shared, something on the lines of _yeah, you do too_ and Mipha is about to take another swig of whisky when Link comes over and kisses her.

Link has kissed Mipha before, but there’s something different about it all this time.

He is so _gentle_. Slow. Link cherishes the moment, his palm delicately resting against her cheek as he tilts his head, deepening the buss. Mipha inhales, tense all over, her heart wild; she can taste the whisky, feel his excitement, and the princess is left utterly dazed when he retreats. An idle grin reaches his lips, and Mipha flicks her gaze over to where Impa hasn’t moved, still staring, a mix of shock and–– _wait_ , did she _enjoy_ that?

Whatever happens next, Mipha isn’t entirely sure. This is where she will blame the booze. She, somehow, returns to kissing Link again, but her hand reaches out for Impa too, craving her attention. To her relief and great satisfaction, Impa obliges, and her kisses are definitely not like Link’s. Her lips are so much softer, and she smells really good, plus her skin is like velvet under Mipha’s touch. In fact, Impa is far less _rough_ than Link is, and Mipha isn’t sure if that’s down to Impa being a woman.

Clearly an agreement is silently made between the three of them. As Impa pulls away, Link, rather clumsily, yanks at the young sheikah’s collar and Mipha’s heart skips a beat when the two meet in a kiss. The sight sends a bolt of electricity through her, and, mouth ajar, chest heaving slightly, she doesn’t know whether to laugh or jump their bones. _What are we doing, and why does it feel so good?_

Potentially neither of them will remember this tomorrow morning.

Or, maybe they will.

Needless to say, it’s happening, whether or not they have any recollection.

Mipha can’t speak for Link and Impa, but she has most definitely not had sex with more than one person at a time. Which is probably why most of the attention is actually given to her. Not that Mipha is about to complain. In fact, she _welcomes_ it, more than happy for Impa returning to kiss her mouth, her tongue hot and wet between her teeth as Link’s lips press against Mipha’s neck. He makes a mark, his palm beginning to possessively rest into her waist. Mipha gasps as Impa gently pulls at Mipha’s lower lip, sucking gently as Link pulls away, struggling to decide who he wants to touch.

A shudder races up Mipha’s spine as both hylian and sheikah help each other out of their clothes. Mipha is both fascinated and excited as she admires and appreciates the view before her. It goes without saying that Impa has the most _incredible_ body, and Mipha needs to actually _calm down_ a little as her eyes greedily admire her breasts, which are _perfect_ by the way, and the gorgeous slope of her waist to her hip. Not to mention her tone, muscled thighs which Mipha is most certainly tempted to bite.

It isn’t jealousy which Mipha feels. Although she does not have breasts herself, she’s actually happy to witness Link enjoying them, and she can appreciate why breasts are so desired by the more human species, such as hylian, gerudo and sheikah. Impa reacts when Link kisses her breast, his tongue flicking over her nipple, and causing the female warrior to tense, and pull at his hair; whatever she is feeling, it must be good, and Mipha is more than happy to watch. However, the temptation to touch Impa’s glorious breasts is overwhelming.

She wants a feel, too. In fact, she makes that clear when she comes over, and Link generously shuffles aside. The way Impa looks at her, cheeks flushed, makes Mipha wonder if it even occurred to Impa that breasts are unfamiliar to her. Initially, Mipha hesitates, and, catching on, Impa takes her wrist and places Mipha’s hand to her breast. It feels better than Mipha anticipated, and–– _they’re like silk_!

No wonder everybody is obsessed with them. They are beautiful, and they feel beautiful too.

However Mipha’s study is interrupted. Impa quickly grows bored (and sore!), and encourages the zora princess onto her back. Mipha’s eyes roll into the back of her head, greedily feeling Impa up as she hovers over her. How can someone have such smooth skin and yet be so toned? Mipha swallows, closing her eyes and subconsciously raising her hips to meet Impa’s as the sheikah resumes kissing her.

Link watches the whole time, his arousal more than evident. Quite happy, he lies on his side, propping himself on one elbow as he admires the view. To have the love of his life and a very attractive comrade make out before him is––well, what more could he ask for? A sigh passes his lips as Impa scatters kisses from Mipha’s collarbone, past her chest, and then to her stomach. He twitches a smile, too, because Impa has realised what might actually spur a zora on. Delicately, her fingers run across Mipha’s gills, and instantly the zora flinches, a sharp gasp emitting from her.

It is both a mix of pain and pleasure. Mipha knocks her head back, moaning softly from the lingering sensation. Impa sits upright onto her knees, catching her breath momentarily as her gaze travels to Mipha’s sex. From the excitement of everything, Mipha has, in the best sense, _opened up_ to her companion. Impa has never seen this sort of arousal before, and she’s partially interested. Of course, she has wondered about zora genitalia, and for it to actually be there, staring right at her, it’s actually quite flattering.

Although Impa has never been with a zora before, she’s certainly been with women, and Mipha isn’t very different from what Impa is used to. Impa knows exactly what to do, much to Mipha’s gratification and heavenly surprise. The zora bites down on her lower lip as Impa makes herself comfortable, and it’s actually remarkable how Impa finds her clit so quickly. Mipha stifles a groan, arching her back, and her hands immediately fly to the back of Impa’s head, encouraging her.

Impa is confident, to say the least, and her tongue feels so amazing, rubbing Mipha’s clit over and over. The zora is taken by further surprise when Impa grabs Mipha’s leg, and lifts it over her shoulder, allowing Impa more room and access. Mipha slams her hand to her mouth, the pleasure simply unbearable. Oh, _fuck_ , this is nice. This is really, _really_ nice, and a huge wave of affection for Impa dominates Mipha entirely. She raises her hips, pushing Impa further against her, and––

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Mipha whispers harshly.

She moans, loud. Mipha cries out in pleasure as Impa grips onto her, continuing to fuck her clit as Mipha rides her orgasm. It’s a shock to her system. She is certain her heart bursts and her lungs give out as pure white pleasure soaks her vision, her body electrified, every inch of her trembling with ecstasy.

Then Mipha feels Link’s lips on hers. He kisses her deeply, and she kisses him back with equal enthusiasm. Her hands abandon Impa and she grips onto Link, his arousal impatiently pressed against her hip. His hair–– _God, his hair_ ––is so thick and gorgeous in her fists, and she can feel his muscled chest rub into hers. He breathes heavily, almost delirious from how turned on he is, especially after what just occurred.

At one point, Impa retreats, because now Link is hovering over her, and Mipha eagerly encourages him closer. Link shudders as he carefully sinks into Mipha. She clenches her jaw as it initially hurts, and, despite how good it feels for him, Link stops. He pauses, looking down at her with a tenderness she has never witnessed from him before. His eyes, large and blue, dance over her body and where they are one. Mipha exhales, running her hands down his chest and raising her knees a little higher, an invitation for him to move.

Very aware of himself, Link is slow and gentle. Mipha can feel how tense he is. He kisses her as he begins to create a pace for them, and, admittedly, it takes a while for Mipha to feel anything but pain. The zora is eased and she manages to relax when Link continues to kiss her, his display of affection more than revealing of how he truly feels in the moment. Not only that, Impa has returned to the scene, and there’s a comfort in knowing she’s close, that Mipha can feel her, that she’s watching and enjoying this.

Then Mipha begins to feel something good. Really good. Almost as good as when Impa went down on her. She exhales shakily, and Link begins to groan softly with each thrust; she never expected him to be so vocal, but she doesn’t mind at all. And Link is patient, but exceptionally skilled. He makes love to her in long, slow movements; she can feel his entire length sink deep inside her, and then out again, and then back in again. Until, he gets faster, harder. All the pleasure she endures is not from one specific movement, but an erratic amount.

Mipha can’t hear Link anymore. She relaxes into him completely, gasping as he fills her with euphoria, and she can feel him trembling, can feel him getting closer to his own climax. A need to finish strikes the two of them, and she opens her eyes, looking up at him, his wonderful face, sweat beginning to mark his forehead.

Suddenly Mipha comes, and it’s abrupt. She clings to him, crying out his name, and Link actually has to stop for a moment, the view and sensation is just so intense. Then, she falls back, twitching as she calms from her orgasm.

Link smiles, still inside of her, but before he can continue Mipha says, ‘I wanna see.’

Both Impa (who has been very quiet throughout) and Link look at each other, with a mix of confusion and attentiveness. They study one another briefly, and, honestly, just the sight of Impa alone only adds to Link’s desire. Carefully, he and Mipha separate, and the zora is given time to recover while also given a show she is desperate to see.

Of course, Link and Impa don’t share the same emotions Link and Mipha do.

In fact, Mipha is taken by pleasant surprise by Impa’s–– _roughness_ of him. She clearly has no hesitations, and Link is pushed onto his back. The knight grins, more than happy for Impa to take charge. Neither kiss, or express any hesitations whatsoever. Link closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation of how wet Impa is, and he slips into her almost effortlessly. Impa is _very_ inviting, and Link has a feeling this won’t last long.

She fucks him, and she allows him to fuck her, deeply and thoroughly.

It’s fast. Hard. Wet skin slapping against wet skin as Link grips onto her tightly, digging his nails into her as Impa lets out short, sharp gasps, clearly not wanting to express just how much she is enjoying this. She rests her hands on his chest, and rides him without mercy. Link gasps, groans, smiles; a shudder of relief embraces him, and he meets Impa with each thrust, sending shockwaves of bliss through her. Mipha can’t help but admire Impa’s breasts again which bounce lightly as she rides Link, and, _God help her_ , the sight of them both _like this_ makes Mipha throb for more.

When he comes, he moans noisily, sweaty, exhausted and satisfied. Impa exhales harshly, removing her hair from eyes, but before she can voice she hasn’t _finished yet_ , Mipha has already crawled over to join them. The princess is surprisingly strong as she pushes Impa off of Link, before pinning her to the ground. Impa, although shocked, doesn’t move, because Mipha immediately lends a hand to help her climax.

As her finger slips into her wet folds, Impa tenses, gripping her arms, a look of amazement in her eyes. She never thought Mipha had it in her, and honestly Mipha didn’t think she had it in herself either. But she isn’t about to stop. Because the feeling, how tight and wonderful Impa feels, _she could do this all day_. Their knees knock as Mipha presses her body into hers, and they’re lip-locked again, Mipha adding another finger inside her. She isn’t rough as Impa was with Link, and she manages to find where Impa is most tender.

Plus, brushing the pad of her thumb against her swollen clit definitely helps.

Impa’s breasts feel divine against Mipha’s chest, and both women hold onto each other, lost in what can only be described as a lover’s embrace. Mipha has never been like this with a woman before, and there’s a sincere depth of emotion she is beginning to feel for not just Link, but Impa. She _wants_ her to feel good, she _wants_ her to come while Mipha fucks her, she _wants_ to hear Impa enjoy herself.

Fortunately Mipha doesn’t have to wish for long.

Because eventually Impa lets herself go, and expresses her pleasure quite vocally. Mipha is buzzing with delight as she smiles against Impa’s lips, quickening her pace as she helps Impa over the edge.

A gasp passes Impa, and she holds her tightly, ‘ _Sh––shit, Mi––Mipha, yes!_ ’

To hear her name like that, _to hear Impa cry out her name like that_ , is enough to make Mipha climax again.

Which is something she never thought possible, until now.

The sensation of Impa climaxing against her, and hearing her name in such a manner, Mipha just couldn’t help herself. As Impa relaxes from her orgasm, she begins to notice that Mipha, too, had joined her. A sly, knowing grin eventually reaches Impa’s lips and she sits upright to kiss the zora princess.

‘You’re lovely,’ she whispers.

Mipha sighs, eyes fluttering shut. ‘As are you.’

The whole while, Link has patiently watched, and, to say the very least, he is very satisfied with the end result. He feels warm and safe as he pulls both Impa and Mipha close to him, his cheeks flushed, and wearing a peaceful smile. It has been a while––if ever––for him to feel so wholesome.

Nothing else needs to be said. Mipha is exhausted. To protect them from the cold, both Impa and Link dress––sort of. Link barely manages to slip on his boxers, before he’s lying next to the fire, both women joining him. Cuddling them both to his body, Link thinks, despite the three of them amidst a war, the world has never felt so tranquil.

‘Good night,’ he whispers, happy.


End file.
